Breathless
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: Haley James already has a boyfriend who is a workaholic. So, who the hell is this other man that she's been checking out? Read and find out! Warning: Rated M for a reason. If you are underage, then this isn't for you.


**Hey everyone. I'm back with another one shot. This one contains smut and I was really surprised by this piece of work. Hope you guys like this.**

**P.S- I'll be posting the next chapter of 'You and I' in a couple of days.**

**BREATHLESS**

The place was crowded. Music blasting out of the speakers. It was so damn intense that you could feel the entire place thudding and vibrating in time with the music. Multicolor lights flashed upon the dance floor where various bodies swayed to the rhythm of the beat. There were various young couples, some flirting while others just seemed content being with their significant other. Be it the teenagers or adults, everybody seemed to be having the time of their lives. Everybody except one.

The young, twenty five year old petite brunette looked around the club and sighed sadly. She slumped back onto the high stool and turned around to rest her chin on the elbow. The drink that she had ordered almost half an hour ago laid on the counter untouched. She brought the tall glass closer and sucked on the transparent straw that allowed the cool liquid to enter her very dry mouth. Haley James closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of the liquid passing through her throat and down into her empty stomach. She repeated the action until she had finished all of her drink.

"I was wondering when you'd finish that."

Haley looked up to see Chase Adams, one of the bartenders staring at her with a satisfied smile. He looked insanely handsome with a black body hugging t-shirt and matching slacks. His green emerald eyes were hypnotising and she was sure that girls drooled at the sight of this sexy, dark haired man. She was a regular customer in that particular club and had developed a very deep friendship with the man who was patiently waiting for her to respond back.

Haley gave him a small smile while running a hand through her short brunette locks. "I almost forgot that I had ordered the drink." She turned around and gestured to the dance floor. "The place is really crowded tonight. Any special occasion?"

Chase smirked and instantly caught on the quick change of topic. "It's the same every night, Haley and don't think I didn't notice the quick change in the topic. Is everything okay with you? And where the hell is Nathan tonight? It's been over a month since I last saw him." He asked, worry and concern radiating from his eyes.

Haley sagged her shoulders and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She felt him take her hands in this and give them a light squeeze. " I know. He's just so damn busy all the time. It's been two years that we've been dating and I feel that he has spent more time working in the office, rather than spending some time with his girlfriend. We were supposed to be meeting right here tonight and that was an hour ago. I tried calling him but every fucking time, I get his damn voice mail. I can't help but think that he has lost interest in our relationship, you know? And then there's his bitch of an assistant Carrie. I've seen the way she looks at him, like she wants to eat him alive. He seems oblivious to her advances but I just don't know what to think of it. Do you think they are having an affair behind my back? Oh my God, what if-"

"Haley! Hey stop and calm down. You are over reacting for no damn reason." Chase told her but she was still shaking her head, a look of horror and disbelief marring her pretty face. He continued with a frown, "Wait a second, when the hell did he get an assistant? I've never heard of this."

"Last week." Haley answered with a look of disgust. "I'm just...I'm just scared that she'll take him away from me", she finished with a hoarse whisper.

"Haley, you are one hell of a beautiful woman. You care so much for others. You are stronger than any woman I've ever known. Don't ever doubt yourself. If Nathan doesn't realize the importance of having you in his fucked up life, then he's an ass who definitely don't deserve you. Don't ever under estimate yourself. Do you get me?" Chase stated with a determined and passionate tone. If he wasn't serious at that very moment, Haley would have burst into a fit of laughter because he looked and sounded like a tough coach giving his team a pep talk right right before playing a championship match. She slightly lifted herself off the high stool and reached across the counter to place a kiss on his clean and shaved face.

"Thanks, Chase. I guess, I just needed to get all of this out, you know. It's been a frustrating week so far. Nathan and I haven't had a civil conversation. All we do is fight. I guess this isn't working for either of us." Haley concluded weakly as Chase gave a light pat on their joined hands.

"You do what you have to. You deserve to be happy, Haley." He smiled and reached into his pocket when his phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry because I've got to take this. Alex will bury me alive if I ignore any of her calls." Haley chuckled, shooing him away.

"Say 'hi' to your wife for me." Haley called out and received a 'thumbs up' gesture from the man walking away into one of the cabins to gain some privacy. That man was so whipped.

Haley released a long breath and once again glanced around the club where people were going crazy with the kick ass banging music.

Haley whirled around to her left side upon sensing a set of eyes on her. Her heart started thudding furiously against her chest when she caught the silhouette of a tall man sitting a few feet away, right across her. 'Perfect' was the perfect word to describe the man who just screamed sex. He was an enigma. Her eyes took in his well built form, starting from south. Haley took in his snickers. They looked brand new and sumptous. Then came the loose fitting, blue faded jeans with cuts right at his knee caps. Her face turned bright red when her gaze fell upon his crotch area. She licked her lips, imagining a huge cock resting underneath that part of his clothing. He had to be big, considering his 6'2 height. Her eyes moved upwards and took in the white button down shirt that he wore. The top two button were undone, revealing his a small portion of his muscled chest. The shirt perfectly complimented his fair skin. Finally, Haley's soft brown eyes landed upon his and she felt all the blood in her body running south. His eyes were of sparkling blue color and she felt herself drowning into them. What was more shocking was those eyes were staring right back at her. Haley hastily averted her gaze and wiped at the few beads of sweat that had gathered on her forehead. She found herself feeling absolutely hot and tried to fan her face with her hands in order to compose her flushed face. She cursed, mentally scolding herself for checking out another man when she already had a boyfriend. She felt her inner conscious roll her eyes and scoff, 'yeah, a boyfriend who no longer likes to spend time with you.' Ignoring her, Haley tried to find Chase but he still hadn't come out of his cabin. She spotted another one of the many bartenders. This man had a beard and she faintly remembered Chase introducing him as Grubbs. Yeah, that's right. His name was definitely Grubbs. She called out to him and ordered for a clean sparkling water. Grubbs nodded back and turned to get her the drink that she had ordered. Haley shifted in her seat and saw a movement though her peripheral vision. Peeking a quick glance in that direction, she noticed Mr. Sexy, the same man that she had been checking out earlier gulp down the remainder of his drink. He got off the stool very easily (that annoyed Haley since she had to be cautious while doing the same due to her short height and also clumsiness) and marched towards her, his eyes reflecting determination, like a panther moving in to pounce on its prey.

Haley panicked. God, who was she fucking kidding? She was beyond the state of panic. She fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. What was she supposed to do? Ignore him? Act nonchalant? Run away like an idiot? And where the fuck was Grubbs? As if on cue, the bartender appeared and placed her drink and after giving her a brief smile, turned towars another one of his customers.

Haley quickly took a sip and laughed inwardly at her current behaviour. God, she was acting like a teenager, like a rookie who had never faced such situations. Afterall, wasn't this the exact replica of how she had first met Nathan? Nathan. That hit her like a ton of bricks. She had a boyfriend, damn it. Stop thinking about another man, woman!

"Hey, beautiful." She heard a very sexy voice that sent electric shocks down her body. Goosebumps erupted all over her soft delicate skin, just by that oh-so-sexy voice. She cocked her head at the side to view his face.

Haley's eyes went wide. This man looked even sexier up close. He had to be from out- of-the-fucking-universe. A hard, ragged and striking face like that should absolutely declared as illegal in all the stated, hell all over the world. All of her semblance of acting cool and nonchalant flew out of the window (well, except there were no windows around, but you get the point right?) His eyes, damn his eyes were brighter than the sunshine and she found herself getting lost in them.

"Hey...hellooooo." The same voice had the light headed girl breaking out of her reverie. Haley blushed profusely as she realized that she had been blatantly staring at him.

The dark haired man chuckled as the brunette's face changed color in embarassment. God, this woman looked absolutely stunning. He noticed the color travel down her neck and he wondered how deep it went. He wanted to find out. He needed to have her. Clearing his throat, the man stated smugly. "You don't have to be embarassed, gorgeous. I get the same reaction from every pretty woman...even the not-so-pretty ones."

Haley frowned. The man was one cocky, egotistical bastard. But he was so damn right. He knew he was insanely handsome and he didn't seem to restrain himself from saying it out loud. She was just about to retort back when she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch. She retrieved and before answering the call, released a lond breath, preparing herself for yet another lame ass excuse from her boyfriend of two years, having to work late.

"Hey...yeah I'm already at the club. Where are you?... Not again, Nathan...wait, who's that?...Is that-...damn it, I knew it...no...you know what? We're over...I'm done...you think I'm kidding?...just watch me...don't hold your breath...fuck you! Have fun with that whore."

All the while that Haley spoke angrily into the phone, the man sitting beside her watched the petite brunette woman, amusement glinting in his eyes. She looked so damn hot. He watched as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration and imagined his own hands tangling inside her locks while he pumped inside her frantically. He inwardly groaned. He wanted this woman, wanted to dive inside her heated walls, discover all her pleasure points, mark her, coax her to one of the intense orgasms of her life. The oned she'd never ever forget. He saw her slam down the phone, her body shaking with fury. He scooted closer to her, an arrogant smirk gracing his lips.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Haley gasped in surprise, almost forgetting that there was a person sitting right beside her. She turned towards the 'sexy' man and gasped once again when she realized that his mouth was just a few inches away from hers. When the hell did he move so damn close to her? She quickly turned away, trying to control her heart which was beating like crazy.

"It's none of your damn business."

The man sighed restlessly. "Look, You just broke up with your jackass of a boyfriend. So, without beating my way around the bush, I'm saying this to you. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you very hard, fast, rough...in every fucking possible way."

Haley's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets when the man declared passionately albeit in a hoarse whisper. She looked at him and shivered as his sparkling blue eyes were now changed into the color resembling midnight blue. She looked around to see if anyone had heard him and sighed in relief when there was no one watching felt her whole body reacting to the dirty and illicit words. She could feel his breath upon her ears where he had whispered those words sexily. She clamped her legs together, trying yo alleviate the feeling that had built there. She was already so damn close. Her panties were damp, her clit throbbing incredibly. She closed her eyes as he kissed right below her ear, one of the sensitive parts of her body.

The man pulled away to look intently into her eyes, waiting for her my... She forgot the next words when he grasped her chin and fused their mouths together. The only way to describe that kiss was hot!...and full of passion. He quickly broke their kiss and chuckled when she leaned in again, trying to join their lips together.

"Just think. I'll give you more than this. I know you want this, want me and you want me bad. Spend the night with me and I'm gonna make you feel so damn good baby. You're gonna scream my name, begging for more. Don't deny this, don't deny us. I saw you looking at me earlier and I know you are turned on at this very moment. Come on baby, give yourself to me. I'm gonna rock your world. I wanna fuck you so damn bad."

After fifteen seconds of staring at his handsome face, the words escaped her mouth automatically.

"Okay."

Haley whispered. She watched as the man stared at her, his eyes showing the slightest of surprise as if he expected her to turn his offer down. Haley was surprised too. Never had she done anything like this. But this man, there was just something, some kind of a power, pulling her towards him. She watched as he moved off the stool, lifting her from hers and then pulling her hurriedly towards the exit. Did he really want her so badly? Was he that desperate?

For the first time in life, Haley James felt incredibly sexy. She wanted this, wanted him. She could already imagine both of them together in bed as he fucked her brains out. She wanted this. Wanted to forget all about her boyfriend...ex-boyfriend, (she corrected herself) and surrender to this sexy beast.

********OTH********

Haley winced as her back collided against the hard, wooden closed door. She moaned at the unfamiliar sensation and gasped when Mr. Sexy flushed their bodies together, leaving no room for air to pass between them. He kissed her hungrily, greedily, tasting and devouring her completely. Their tongues mingled together, swapping each other's spit. Haley broke apart breathlessy and moaned out loud when he palmed both her breasts through the red strapless dress. He rubbed both her peaks until they hardened and were visible to his naked eyes.

"God, you look so fucking sexy. I've been dying to do this since I first laid my eyes on you. I'm gonna suck these hard, leave my fucking mark on them and you are gonna enjoy every bit of it." He said raspily and ducked down to tug at the hardened buds. Haley's whole body vibrated in intense pleasure. He was driving her crazy. She was already so wet. She started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel his naked body. She was on the second last button when he abruptly turned her around, pulling down the zipper at the back of her dress. The apparel pooled around her feet and she felt him kneel behind her and remove her matching stilettos. She smiled when he kissed his way up and jumped when he slapped her on the ass. That felt so damn good. She looked over her shoulder to see him getting rid of his own clothes. When he was down to his black boxer briefs, she licked her lips in anticipation.

"God, baby! Are you fucking trying to kill me?" He growled and lifted her up, prompting her to wrap both her legs tightly around his waist.

"Oh God!" Haley choked out breathily when their lower bodies brushed together. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. She tried to crawl up but he halted her action and dragged her down so that her legs were dangling off the bed.

"Not so fast baby. I'm gonna fuck you and make you come with my fingers and mouth first. I'm gonna eat that sweet pussy of yours."

Haley shuddered erotically and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. What was this man doing to her?

He took her right leg, sucking on her toes and trailing kisses up until her thighs. He repeated the same with the other leg and then pulled her panties down. He groaned when the sweet aroma of her arousal travelled through his nose, the piece of fabric already damp with her juices.

"You are so damn wet baby."

The first lick of his tongue upon her clit had Haley arching her back off the bed and bucking her hips upwards. He smirked and used one of his hands to prevent her from moving. With the other hand, he parted her folds and swept his tongue over the bud repeatedly, tugging and nipping with his tongue and then sucking on it, hungrily. He moved down to her opening and inserted a long finger, deep inside her, his eyes transfixed upon her flushed face. He smirked in satisfaction when he noticed the color reach until her breasts. God, she looked so hot, biting her tongue and writhing underneath in pleasure. He inserted two more fingers ans started pumping them in and out, dragging through her walls.

"Oh fuck!" Haley screamed and moaned when she felt him licking and sucking on the most intimate part of her body.

"You taste way better than I imagined. Come on baby, come hard for me. I can feel it. That's it, let go."

His fucking fingers, mouth along with his dirty talk had her whole body going rigid and then convulsing uncontrollably as she felt her first out-of-the-world-orgasm sweep over her entire body. He sucked all of her flowing juices greedily, not wanting to miss a single drop. He could feel his cock hardening instantly. He got out of his last piece of clothing and collected her juice (that he had left purposely) with his finger and moved up to cover her body with his. He inserted his finger inside her mouth, allowing her to taste herself and groaned when she swirled her tongue around his finger. He growled and kissed her roughly, sucking the air out of her lungs.

Haley whimpered when he ducked down and sucked on her nipple, tugging it with his teeth and then soothing it with the help of his tongue. Wanting to make feel him as good as he was making her feel, she reached down and took hold of his hard and erect member. She pumped him a few times and then ran her thumb across the tip, collecting the pre-cum.

"Shit." He hissed. "You better stop doing that or else I'm gonna come all over your hand." He warned, breathing harshly.

"I have no problem with that." Haley stated sexily, looking at him with half lidded eyes. He kissed her ferociously, sweeping his tongue along the roof of her mouth.

"We've got all night baby and right now I want to come deep inside you. I need you, now."

He placed his cock at her opening, running it along her seam a few times and then plunged inside her in one deep stroke. Haley's loud moans were cut off when his mouth fused urgently with hers. He stopped when every inch of his cock disappeared inside her heated walls. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her wide eyes and asked breathing harshly.

"Are you okay?"

Haley simply nodded, finding it difficult to even utter a single word. He was all around her, surrounding every bit of her insides. He locked her ankles at his lower back and pulled all the way out until only the head was inside her opening and then thrusted forcefully back into her.

"Fuck! Baby you are so warm, so fucking tight."

He pumped in and out of her while his mouth sucked on her nipples, biting and leaving marks all over her chest. He kissed his way up and buried his face into the crook of her neck, panting. Haley raised her hands up, grabbing onto the headboard. She felt her body move up and down, in time with his frantic thrust. She could already feel the tight coil about to snap into the pit of her stomach and knew that she was very close. She felt his weight lift off her body and upon opening her eyes, she spotted him looking down where they were joined. Instinctively, she roo looked down and moaned. The sight of his cock disappearing inside her was so damn erotic. He rested his hands on either side of her hip and ordered.

"Touch yourself. I'm already close and I want you there with me."

Haley's hand left the headboard and travelled sensually down, inbetween her legs. He lifted her right hand and sucked on all the fingers. He then placed them on her clit and groaned when she started rubbing on her swollen clit furiously. He fell back on top of her, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"I'm gonna come..oh fuck...shit...I'm comi-"

Haley felt his cock twitch and in the next second she felt him empty his semen deep inside her. She came at the same time, her orgasm even more violent and powerful than the first time.

"God, I love you. I love you so much."

Haley screamed as her body convulsed erotically, the bed moving with the force of their mind numbing orgasms. The room was quiet except for the harsh and heavy breathing of the two bodies that had just orgasmed incredibly. He shifted and fell limply besides her, trying to get his erratic heart beat and breathing to normal. Haley was trying to do the same.

Minutes passed and the silence seemed to stretch like a band of rubber between them. Finally, he turned to his side and looked at her with a wide grin.

"I don't remember, you screaming 'I love you' written into the script, Hales."

"What can I say baby? It's become a habit, a one that I won't and can't change even if I tried."

Nathan Scott laughed out loud and pulled his giggling girlfriend's naked body close to his.

"God, baby. That felt out of the world. I don't think I've ever come that hard."

Haley James nodded in agreement and sighed happily when he pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"We are doing it again but different place and different setting. I'm absolutely loving this role playing stuff or whatever they call it."

Nathan chuckled and tilted her head up until their gazes locked. "I don't remember, you breaking up with me over the phone being in the plan either."

"I know but I just added it at the last minute. Chase was so confused when I told him that you had an assistant named Carrie. He seemed baffled when I told him that you might be cheating on me with her."

Nathan stopped moving his hands down her arm and frowned. "What other things did you add at the last minute?"

Haley felt his body tense. She quickly sat up and spotted a bemused look marring his face. She cupped his face and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know that I added a lot of things without running them by you first but they just seemed to be coming out of my mouth and I couldn't help myself. God, I'm so stupid. I should have never-"

He placed his finger upon her lips, preventing her from speaking any further.

Hey everyone. I'm back with another one shot. This one contains smut and I was really surprised by this piece of work. Hope you guys like this.

"It's alright, Hales but I just want you to know that I'd never do that. I'd never cheat on you. You are the one I love. God, I'm completely and insanely in love with you. I'm gonna marry you soon and I wanna have babies with you. A lot of babies. Please, don't ever let those thoughts enter your head."

Haley's eyes welled up with tears. God, she loved him, loved him so much. She jumped into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"I know, Nathan. I love you too and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never say those things again." She pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"You are my forever and my always."

Nathan's face illuminated at those words, a wide smile attacking his lips.

"Always and Forever, baby."

They kissed deeply for the millionth time that night, their hands roaming and touching every part of their humming bodies. The two inseparable souls re-discovered and re-explored each other over and over again, getting lost into the feeling of each other.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
